A Happy Ending
by Maddie Brown
Summary: fulling repaird, Ed and Al return to their childhood town to see their old friends after a year of traveling after their return from Munich. Winry's getting sick of him coming only to leave again, and to her surprise this time it just may be for good.


A Happy Ending

The hundreds of stars above them lighted the sky as they walked down the too familiar path. The cobble stone fence, with the large dip their father used to swing them over, and the expansive fields filled with cows and the worn paths wheel barrels made from habit.

Al smiled as they headed up the hill to the small yellow home. Ed stopped to look at the wooden Automail sign in front of their poarch, as Al stepped over the first step, which was known to squeak and alert their old friends of an arrival. Ed stopped him at the door.

"Now remember Al, they don't know where coming, and it's late so they're probably sleeping. Let's just go to our rooms and we can surprise them in the morning okay?" He bent down to look at his younger brother. He often had to waver with his brother, since his time in the armor had stunted his emotional growth. But now, they were both back, all flesh and blood, their goal accomplished, their debts repaid, and there longing for home and familiar faces in front of them.

Al nodded with a pout, but Ed knew he understood. Ed reached for the key on top of the doorframe; mentally patting himself on the back that he was so tall he was able to reach it now.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside.

The bottom floor was dark, every light was turned of, and only the moon light shown threw the windows and lit the kitchen and stairs. Ed set his finger to his lips reminding his brother to stay quiet as they walked up the stairs. Ed opened the door to the room he and Al used to share as children. He set the bag they carried with their clothing on his bed and watched Al strip to his boxers and slide underneath the covers.

"In the morning I promise that you will get to see Winry and Aunt Panako okay. But for the time being just get some sleep" He said. "Where are you going?" He asked looking at his brother as if he knew he would leave. Ed scratched the back of his head nervously. "I'm going to see Winry," He said quietly. "Well why do I have to wait till tomorrow?" Al whined. "Because Winry and I haven't see each other in a long time and we're going to hug and kiss." He said hoping his brother would think it gross and leave the subject be.

Unfortunately he couldn't get a break. "Are you and Winry in love?" He asked. Ed sat on the side of the bed.

"Yes, we are." He answered carefully. "So is that why she doesn't get mad when I'm on the floor playing with Den and you two are on the couch and you're touching her bottom and whispering in her ear?" He asked. Ed blushed. He had no idea Al noticed what he was doing to her. Too shocked to say anything else he replied with a "yes" and a blank creped out stare.

He suddenly wished his brother were emotionally caught up, so they wouldn't be in this conversation. "Yes, when we spend time apart we miss each other very much, more than if we were just friends, and when we come home we want to be together, and when we're together we do things that more than just friends do…" he muttered trying hard to explain the situation then he grunted giving up.

"You know what just go to sleep, you can see Winry in the morning." He said. His brother nodded, and Ed walked to the door. He glanced back to see his brother turn in the bed happy he finally had a warm bed to sleep in, before he shut the door behind him.

Ed smiled as he walked to Winery's door. He set his hand on the door and leaned in close his nose inches from the wood. He already felt warm and happy just waiting to enter her room. He turned the handle to her room and gently cracked open the door.

He peeked in, to see his lovely girl sleeping soundly underneath white blankets. He stepped inside her room, making a point not to trip over any spare parts she kept lying around her room, books, along with clothes. He smirked as he picked up a pair of black lace. He smirked remembering when she surprised him with the lacy corset.

Her soft moan turned his attention back to his love on the bed. He set the corset down and walked over. She whimpered and growled, making his breathing harder and harder to control. She moaned.

"Mmhhm…ohh"

He smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he got on all fours above her. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck very gently. She turned her head to give him more room and took in a deep breath.

"You like this baby?" He muttered. She giggled and moaned in approval. "You want to be my naughty girl tonight?" He asked while his hand dragged up her outer thigh bringing up the white silk fabric along with it. He stopped as he came to her panties, where he immediately switched and dragged them down.

"Let me be your naughty girl" she whimpered. "What do you want?" He breathed over her ear nipping the earlobe gently. "You"

"Be more specific little lady" he threatened with a gentle but healthy swat to the bottom. She gasped and gripped his shoulders tightly. She let out a strong moan then let her eyes flick open.

He smiled down at her, with his hands still holding him above her, his knees placed at her sides. She blinked open her eyes, trying to focus her lust filled irises. He leaned down to kiss her, only to be hit in the head with a hard metal object.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He half yelled, scared of waking people up. "You we're sleep rapping me!" She yelped dragging her nightgown down her hips again.

"You were begging me," He grumbled. "When!" She gasped.

He smirked and mimicked her moans and pleads. "Let me be your naughty girl" he mimicked. A deep blush filled her cheeks. "I was talking?" She muttered setting her fingertips over her lips then in sudden realization squeaked. "Ed your home!" She squealed and smacked into his chest. Ed sighed rolling his eyes wondering if his love was bipolar as his arms wrapped around his beautiful girl. She pulled back to face him, smothering him with kisses and nips. He laughed and stood taking her with him, and patted her bottom urging her to the bed again.

As he sat up against the headboard, she moved to sit on his waist. "It's been so long! To Long!" She gasped, running her hands over his forgein clothing. "Tell me your back for good, I can't take this any longer! You come home and then you have your way with me then you just take off again without a word! You're lucky I didn't find some rich man…" At that remark his eyes narrowed and he slapped her bottom a little harder than he ever allowed himself to hit her before.

Closing one eye she winced then forgot about the stinging spank as he kissed her. "I can't tell you how many times it was because of the thought of coming home to see your face that I got out of the worst situations. I knew you'd always be here for me, even though you seem to think you can get away with short jokes." He muttered. She smiled and kissed him. "I will always be here for you," she muttered.

"Good, cus I was hoping you could permentaly be there for me" he muttered smiling at her. She blinked "What do you mean by that?" she asked. He smirked and pulled out a small box from his pants pocket. It was little something his father had left on the coffee table in Munich before he disappeared. He must have known what was going on between the two, or at lest suspected it would happen eventually. Ed opened the box, and Winry instantly covered her gapping mouth.

"Marry Me," he muttered. Winry looked from Ed to the diamond inside and then back to Ed. "Are you serious?" She asked. "Naw, this is just a joke." He teased closing the box. "No wait" She whined. He laughed and opened the box for her again. "Be mine for the rest of our lives" he offered once again. Winry dropped her hands, sniffing and letting her tears fall as she nodded,

"Yes" she said with a slight squeak. He grabbed her shoulders kissing her hard as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Once they finally broke, he slid the ring on her finger. She glanced at the rather large diamond and smiled uncontrolably as he whipped the tears from her eyes with the pad of his thumb.

"From now on, it's you and me" he muttered kissing her lovingly. She smiled and set her hands on his cheeks holding him there as she attacked his lips.

"You know this means you're going to have to stay here now, no more random unplanned and spontaneous traveling" she muttered whipping away her tears.

"Oh I know. From now on, I don't go anywhere without my wife…" He smiled. She looked up at him then gently kissed him again.

He watched her glance to the ring on her finger he smirked. "Now then, I believe someone was talking about being my naughty girl?" He smirked. She laughed gently kissing him as he slid down on the bed, pulling his finance down with him.

Maddie Brown

FIN

Hi y'all Im going to work on the next chapter of Sparking Interest next I promise in fact I'm going to re read it so I don't forget what's happening haha and then I'm going up to bed and typing until I die I promise! Everything for my fans! Anywho, hope you like this one, it's something I wrote a while ago and decided to publish it. Let me know what you think


End file.
